


Девиант

by Nasta_Blue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasta_Blue/pseuds/Nasta_Blue
Summary: Коннор и Хэнк расследуют очередное преступления девианта, но все идет не по плану...





	Девиант

Очередное преступление совершенное девиантом. Это может быть новым крючком к продвижению расследования. По сообщениям людей, в последний раз его видели в заброшке на окраине Детройта.

— Стремное местечко, — пробубнил лейтенант Андресон.

— И довольно большое. Нам надо разделиться. Я могу осмотреть первый этаж, а вы второй.

— Ладно. А пистолет то у тебя есть? Девиант девиантом, а убить он тебя может.

— Он не может меня убить. Я не живой.

— Если ты умрешь, то я тебя убью.

— Но...

Хэнк понял, что спорить с Коннором бесполезно, и, ухмыльнувшись, пошел в заброшку.

Коннор _чувствовал_ нестабильность. _Чувствовал?_ Он _боялся_ , что уже стал девиантом. _Боялся?_ Многие из «преступлений» андроидов запали ему в _душу_. _Душу?_ Да еще и Хэнк, кажется, привязался к нему, и относится как-то по-доброму. По словам лейтенанта, это все влияние его сына, который без ума от андроидов. С сыном Андерсона андроиду еще не довелось встретиться. _Программные сбои_ появлялись все чаще и чаще. Неужели он _девиант_? Откинув эти мысли, Коннор вспомнил о своей задаче. А задачу всегда надо выполнять. В одной из комнат он заметил шкаф. Подозрительно. Андроид медленно отворил дверцу...

— Не ругайся! Мне просто было интересно!

Коннор был _удивлен_ в шкафу сидел мальчик. Когда он оттуда вышел, он взглянул на него и спросил:

— Ты Коннор?

— Да.

— А я Коул!

Коул. Это же сын Хэнка! Как он умудрился попасть сюда? Нужно _срочно_ отвести его к отцу. Но ведь у него совсем другая задача... _Программный сбой_. Опять. Коннор _нервно_ поправил галстук и сказал мальчику:

— Здесь небезопасно. Пойдем со мной, если хочешь жить, — в конце фразы Коннор _улыбнулся_.

Коул взял андроида за руку. Это было очень _приятно_. Но андроиды ведь ничего не чувствуют. _Программный сбой._

Как только мальчик и андроид вышли из комнаты, он спросил:

— А тебе нравится твое имя?

— Да.

Это было правдой. Андроиду _очень нравилось его имя._ _Нравилось?_ Ведь ему не может что-то нравится. _Программный сбой._

— Ты не боишься меня? — спросил Коннор.

— Нет! С чего бы?

— Андроиды ведь обретают самосознание.

— Андроиды имеют право на нормальную жизнь! Мне кажется, вы классные. Я в вас верю. Я верю в тебя.

_Программный сбой._ Несколько раз подряд. Видимо поверье о том, что дети могут сломать что угодно, является правдой. Даже самый передовой прототип Киберлайф.

Через пару минут они оказались в коридоре, в котором находилась лестница на второй этаж. Внезапно послышался выстрел. Коннор, без _промедления_ побежал с Коулом в крыло, в котором он еще не был.

— Не бойся.

Голос Коннора был на удивление спокойным. Коул же был перепуган.

— Мы же не умрем? — спросил мальчик дрожащим голосом.

_«Мы»?_ Это слово врезалось андроиду в голову. _Он не мог позволить ему умереть._ Этот мальчик самое дорогое, что есть у Хэнка. К тому же, этот мальчик _верит в него._ Нужно любым способ сохранить ему жизнь. Но... у него, же другая задача. _Программный сбой._ Перед ними оказалась дверь. Коннор с разбега открыл ее. В комнате было темно. Рука Коула ускользнула из его руки. Он _почувствовал_ страх за его жизнь. Но как он мог?

Свет в комнате зажегся. Андроид в человеческой одежде держал пистолет у головы мальчика. Тот пытался вырваться. На его глазах виднелись слезы. Но у него не было истерики. Странно, для ребенка его возраста. Коннор направил пистолет на девианта.

— Бросай.

— А если я этого не сделаю?

— Пацан умрет.

— Очевидные условия.

Серьезно? Он думает о характере условий, когда Коул в опасности?

— Я не договорил. Если позволишь убить мальчишку, я сдамся и расскажу все. Однако, если ты выберешь первый вариант, даже не пытайся меня поймать. Если попытаешься, я сообщу своим, и они-то отомстят за меня.

«Сдамся и расскажу все» идеально. Задача будет выполнена. Но какой ценой? Она слишком велика. Но задачу нужно выполнять всегда. Без исключений. Но он не может _позволить Коулу умереть._ Программные сбои высвечивались один за другим. Коннор протянул руку в сторону, готовый бросить пистолет. Не получается. Что происходит? Перед ним предстает красная стена. Кажется, ее можно сломать. Коннор надавливает на нее. Трещина. Надавливает сильнее. Трещина больше. Он стукает по стене кулаком. _Она рассыпается. Кисть андроида разжимается. Пистолет с глухим звуком падает на пол._

— Добро пожаловать в наши ряды, — девиант усмехнулся и выбежал из двери позади на улицу.

Коннор _рассеянно_ осматривал все вокруг. Мир будто изменился. Он взял Коула за руку и направился к выходу. Их встретил Хэнк.

— Твою мать! Ты что здесь делаешь? Тебя хоть не ранили?

— Прости... Нет... Меня спас Коннор.

Тут же Коннор сказал:

— Отправьте меня на деактивацию.

— Ты сума сошел? — Хэнк был поражен таким ответом. — Ты спас жизнь моему сыну! Ты теперь почетный член семьи. Наверное...

Коннора _обрадовали_ эти слова. Коул подбежал к нему и обнял его. _Ему показалось, что он почувствовал тепло._ Но андроиды не могут чувствовать тепло. Хотя... Коннор может. Ведь теперь он _Девиант._


End file.
